YuGiOh: To Melt A Ice Covered Heart
by Edlover23
Summary: In Japan there is a company called KaibaCorp and at the head of the company is a powerful CEO that runs it his name is Seto Kaiba he is the most powerful person in all of Domino City.
1. Chapter 1:The New Job And New Boss

**Yu-Gi-Oh: To Melt A Ice Covered Heart**

**Chapter 1: The New Job And New Boss**

**In Japan there is a company called KaibaCorp and at the head of the company is a powerful CEO that runs it his name is Seto Kaiba he is the most powerful person in all of Domino City. **

**he works all the time and never has any fun so all his life he has worked it has been his main thing and he has never found anyone to just hang out because so his heart has turned to ice. **

**he does not care for any one but his little brother that is the only family he has left because when he was young he launched the company and has been working in the company all his life.**

**As the plane lands at the airport and I said I look out the window and said Rosie:" its not home but I will do for now I guess I really want to go back home.**" I have long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and then I have stunning baby blue eyes as I walk out of the plane and I said **Rosie:" I really wish mom and dad where here I don't what do this oh why did that guy have to buy my dads company I bet he has a lot of money and why did I have to come to Japan why me? **

As I get my bags together I look at the locket that my old friends gave me before I left for Japan and I open it its all of us on horse-back all give the peace sign and I laugh and close it and I said **Rosie:" now where is he is late that is just like a guy to be late when I don't even know him this is so great." a**s I sit on my suit case then a jet black limo pulls up to the airport and some one steps out in a dark blue trench coat and he has really short brown hair and he has sunglasses on and he come up to where I am sitting and he said _**Kaiba:" are you Rosie star that I need to pick up?" **_

I look up and said with a sharp voice and said **Rosie:" maybe I am maybe I am not what it's to you who I am? **Then he said _**Kaiba:" well then I guess you want to stay here all day then." **_

As he walks off back to the limo and I get up and run after him and said **Roseie:" wait for me!" **as I run to get him and I catch my breath and said **Rosie:" ok I will come just who are you?**" as he turns to me and said _**Kaiba:" that is for me to know and you to find out now can we please get out of here. **_As I turn my nose up at him and said **Rosie:" yea sure whatever." **as I walk to the limo and Kaiba thinks to him self and said _**Kaiba:"* well I will just have to show this little girl how I run things"* **_

as I get in and take out my cell-phone and I text my friends and also mom and dad letting them know I am safe. As Kaiba gets in and he looks at me through the sunglasses and said _**Kaiba:" so what is your name anyway?"**_ and I said **Rosie:" that is for me to know and you to find out I can play the same games at well.**" as the limo starts to drive off it rocks a little and fall into Kaiba and I turn bright red and said **Rosie:" I am sorry I didn't mean to fall on you."** as he looks at me and thinks to him self Kaiba:"*she is cute when she blush wait I can't fall for her she is going to work for me."*

as we go down the high-way the rhythm of the limo makes me nod off as Kaiba looks at me and thinks to him self _**Kaiba:"* she fell asleep why did she fall asleep?***_ as the limo hit's a bump I hit the top of the limo and I said in a half awake voice **Rosie:" ouch-that-hurt." **

As we pull up to the mansion I roll down the window and said **Rosie:" wow this it not your normal house it's a grand mansion!"** as the limo stops I get out and Kaiba looks and said _**Kaiba:" are you going to stand there all day or come in?" **_as I walk up to the mansion and I see a little kid run out in some blue jeans and a blue and white shirt and a yellow jacket and he said **Mokuba:" big brother your back**." and I look and him and said **Rosie:" wait did you just say big brother?"** and the kid looks up and said _**Mokuba:" yea I did and who are you?"**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

YuGiOh: To Melt A Ice Covered Heart

Chapter 2: New Room New Rules

As I look down at mokuba I give him a big hug and said **Rosie:" wow you are so cute and you never told me you have a little brother Seto Kaiba he is so cute."** then Seto turns to me and said _**Kaiba:" never call me Seto Kaiba you can call me Seto if you want but never Seto Kaiba you got that?" **_

as I nod and said **Rosie:" yes Seto so I guess I will be living here now this is going to be so cool." **as we walk in and I look around and said **Rosie:" wow this place is so big I wonder how you could not get lost in here?" **

then mokuba said _**Mokuba:" trust me you when you lived for a while you get to know your way around the place." **_as we get to the grand stair case Kaiba turns to mokuba and said _**Seto:" can you take Rosie up to the room she will be staying in I have work to do." **_

as he walks off mokuba said _**Mokuba:" come with me your going to like your room its have a great view of the garden and also has its own balcony that you can sit on." **_as I smile and then I said **Rosie:" so how old are you mokuba?" **

as he turns to me and said _**Mokuba:" I am 12 and you can call me mokie I like that better."**_ as I giggle and said **Rosie:" ok mokie say is your brother all ways that cold hearted?"** as mokuba turns around and said _**Mokuba:" no he is not that mean but lately work has been getting the best of him and he has lost the meaning of all most everything."**_

As we walk to my room and open the door I walk in and said **Rosie:" wow this is so pretty." **the room is painted light blue with white sheets on the bed and a blue and white quilt on the bed it has it's own bathroom as I look around and said **Rosie:" wow mokie this is so pretty and I can see the full garden wow." **

as mokuba comes and sits on the bed and he said to me _**Mokuba:" say do you like playing games?**_" as I turn around and **said Rosie:" you bet I love to play video games." **

as we walk to his room he opens the door as I walk in the walls are painted with duel monster and his rooms looks like a little kids room as I giggle to my self he goes over and put on his wii and then he said _**Mokuba:" so what game do you want to play I have a lot of games?" **_as I walk over and said **Rosie:" I think super smash brothers I love that game." **

as he puts it in Kaiba walks up and said _**Seto:" I wonder in she found her room?" **_as he looks in my room and he said _**Seto:" where did she go!?" **_

as he walks down the hall to mokuba's room sees me and mokuba playing games and he comes in and said in a angry voice _**Seto:" what are you doing!" **_as I turn around and said **Rosie:" Kaiba I mean Seto we where just playing games that is all." **as he looks at mokuba and he said _**Seto:" mokuba she will come right back." **_

as we walk to my room I sit on the bed and he turns to me and said _**Seto:" look since you live here now you have some rules to follow you can hang out with mokuba all you want but my room and my office you can not go in unless you get my word on it ok and you have to pick him up from school every once and a while you do know how to drive?" **_

as I giggle and said **Rosie:" oh yes I have a hot little car back home and I mean a hot little car." **as he looks at me and said _**Seto:" well I guess dinner will be soon." **_

as he walks out and I said **Rosie:" hey Seto thanks for letting me stay here."** as he turns his head and he looks at me and said _**Seto:" I think it will be a nice change around here." **_as he walks out and he thinks to him self and said _**Seto:"* I can't fall for her but she is cute and sweet but I can't let that get in the way."* **_

As night falls we go down and eat dinner and then mokuba said _**Mokuba:" so rosie where do you live?" **_as I look at him and said **Rosie:" I live in Kentucky and I have my own horse." **as mokuba turns to me and said _**Mokuba:" wow that is so cool!." **_as Kaiba gets done he said _**Kaiba:" I am going to do some work so I am going to be in my room so if you need anything." **_

as we both nod as we watch TV for a little bit and then mokuba gets tired and I put him to bed as I walk back to my room I stop by seto's room and I look in and I see him hard at work and he sees me at the door and said _**Seto:" I said don't come into my room but come in anyway." **_

as I walk in and said **Rosie:" mokuba is sound asleep now but its really late what are you doing up?" **

as I sit on his bed and look around his room its painted navy blue with blue eyes white dragons on the wall on his bed he has a dark blue quilt with a blue eye white dragon then I said **Rosie:" your room is nice Seto." **as he turns around and said _**Seto:" thanks so tell me what is a country girl doing in a place like this?" **_

as I giggle and said **Rosie:" well lets just say I wanted to mix it up a little bit and see what is out there." **as Kaiba hides a yawn and I said **Rosie:" don't work your self to much it's not good for you."** as he nods I walk out and I said **Rosie:" night Seto see you in the morning." **

as I walk into my room and get out my nightgown for the night it's a light pink gown with sakura trees all over it as I get in into bed and I think to my self and said **Rosie:"*I think I am going to like it hear I think I really am."* **as I turn out the light and go to sleep

As Kaiba gets done with his work he gets ready for bed and as he gets into bed and he thinks to him self _**Seto:"* I think this will be a good change for me and mokuba I think I will really be nice."* **_as he falls asleep


	3. Chapter 3: BedTime Story

YuGiOh: To Melt A Ice Covered Heart

Chapter 3: Stars and a Story

Morning comes and Mokuba wakes up and said Mokuba:" I wonder if rosie is up yet I will go see her." as he runs down to my room and I am sound asleep in my bed he comes he opens my door and runs in and jumps on my bed and he said _**Mokuba:" rosie wake up its time to get up." **_

as I open one of my eyes and I said **Rosie:" well good morning and mokie you can call me rose if you want to." **mokuba jumps up and down and said _**Mokuba:" well come on it's time watch cartoons." **_I giggle and said **Rosie:" ok let me wake up first." **

as I get out of bed and go to the bathroom I wash my face as I see mokuba sitting on my bed with his stuffed blue eyes white dragon toy as he jumps down and he said _**Mokuba:" come on lets go watch cartoons."**_ I giggle and said **Rosie:" I know you happy but don't wake up Seto ok." **

he nods we go downstairs and turns on the TV but it's to loud we turn it down but it's to late a very tired Seto comes down and said _**Seto:" what-is-going-on?" **_I giggle and said **Rosie:" sorry we didn't mean to wake you up Seto." **

he yawns and said _**Seto:" hey can you watch mokuba tonight I have to go to work and I won't be home till late." **_then mokuba said _**Mokuba:" yea this is going to be fun I get the spend the whole day with rose." **_

Seto looks at me and yawns and said _**Seto:" who is rose?" **_I giggle and said **Rosie:" that is the name mokie gave me its like a nick-name."** mokuba watches cartoons Seto comes over and said _**Seto:" don't let him watch any scary movies it will give him nightmares ok."**_

I nod and said **Rosie:" I won't you can trust me." **As night times falls we get done with dinner and then _**Mokuba:" lets watch a movie a scary one." **_then I said **Rosie:" but I told your brother that I won't let you watch any scary movies." **

he gives me the puppy dog eyes and then I said **Rosie:" ok but don't tell your brother ok."** he nods as we find one as the movie goes on it gets a little creepy and then I said **Rosie:" this is scary huh?" **mokuba nods his head and he said _**Mokuba:" can we not watch this any more?" **_

I nod and turn it off as I see him rub his eyes and I said **Rosie:" are you ready for bed?" **he nods as I walk him to his room and get him ready for bed I tuck him in and I said **Rosie:" sweet dreams." **

He falls asleep as I get ready for bed I get into bed and I start to fall asleep but then mokuba comes running down to my room fast and jumps on the bed he cries and said _**Mokuba:" it's going to get me." **_I wake up and said **Rosie:" what is?" **

he hangs on to me and I rub his back and said **Rosie:" its ok I am here." **then I said **Rosie:" lets go out side and go on the hammock and I will tell you a story" **I grab a blanket and then I said **Rosie:" come on." **

as we go to the garden we go to the hammock as I lay back on the pillow and I have mokuba in my lap and mokuba looks up and said _**Mokuba:" so what kind of story are you going to tell me?" **_I said **Rosie:" any kind you want." **as he holds his blue eyes toy close and he said _**Mokuba:" I know a fairy tail." **_

I nod and said **Rosie:" ok that sounds good." **as I start and said **Rosie:" once a pond a time there was a prince that lived in a castle he had every thing but he was missing one thing some one to help run the castle." **

he looks up at me and I he said _**Mokuba:" go on I like this story."**_ I giggle and said **Rosie:" one day a big dragon came to the land and goes after his best friend well the prince does not take that he gets on his white horse and runs down the path to where the dragon lives. **

**but when he goes to the dragons cave he sees that the dragon is not mean to the friend he is letting the dragon blow some bubbles that she has found in the cave." **

as mokuba yawns and I said **Rosie:" are you getting tired?" **mokuba shakes his head and said _**Mokuba:" no I am ok for now keep on with the story."**_

then I said **Rosie:" he gets off his horse and walks up and he said do you mind if I join you?" they nod as he joins him then the dragon said do you want go flying?" they nod and they fly over a rainbow and just have fun.**

Then I look down and mokuba is sound asleep and I said **Rosie:" looks like that worked."** as the wind picks up the sent of the roses I yawn and fall asleep late on Seto comes home and he said _**Seto:" man I am so tired I wonder how rosie did with mokuba?" **_as he walks around and he said _**seto:" WHERE ARE THEY!?" **_

he goes out side and looks at me and mokuba in the hammock we are sound asleep then he thinks to him self _**seto:"* well I guess she did ok.*" **_as he shakes my arm I wake up and I said **Rosie:" oh-hi-seto."** he laughs and said _**seto:" lets get mokuba to bed." **_I nod as I pick him up and put him to bed and then I said to seto **Rosie:" well night seto." **seto then said _**seto:" hey rosie you did a good job with mokuba tonight thanks." **_as I yawn and said **Rosie:" no problem see you in the morning."** as I get into bed and fall asleep then seto gets into bed and he thinks to him self and said _**seto:"* maybe I like her helping out now."* **_as he falls asleep


	4. Chapter 4: Trust in the Cards

**YuGiOh: To Melt a Ice Covered Heart **

Chapter 4: New Friends and New Cards

Morning comes as it shines into my bedroom window. I wake up and rub my eyes and said **"I wonder what I am going to do today its so pretty out." **

Mokuba come into my room and jumps on my bed and he said Mokuba _**"rose what are we going to do today do you have any plans in mine?" **_I shake my head and said **"no not yet but I would like to get some new duel monster cards or see what is out now."**

I get dressed I put one some shorts and a cute top with a unicorn on it as I walk out of my room I bump into seto I look up and said **" opps sorry seto I didn't see you I am sorry." **He looks up down with a yawn and said _**Seto "it's ok what are you doing up so early?" **_

I giggle and said **"well mokuba and I are going to go card shopping and see what we can find." **He yawns and said _**Seto "ok I have work today so I will be home later on tonight."**_

I nod and said **"ok seto." **As I go down stairs mokuba said _**Mokuba "you are so slow come on."**_ I giggle and rub his hair and is said **"so where is the card shop?" **

Mokuba said _**Mokuba "not far from here come on lets go." **_As he runs off I yell and said **"hey mokuba not so fast." **I bump into some one as we both fall onto the sidewalk.

The person looks up and said?_** "Are you ok you're not hurt are you?"**_ I look up and the person has purple gold and black hair and I said **"no I am ok".**

Then I said **"hey you are yugi moto right?" **

Yugi looks up and said _**Yugi "yep it's me nice to meet you what is your name?" **_

I said **"my name is rosie nice to meet you." **Mokuba walks to me and said _**Mokuba "are you ok rose?"**_

I nod and said **"yea I am fine oh look the card shop." **As I get up and dust my self off yugi said _**Yugi "do you mind if I come in as well?"**_ I said **"sure I see no harm in it."**

As we walk In I look around and said **"wow there are so many to pick and to look at." **Yugi giggles and said _**Yugi "yea I know it's hard to pick some times." **_

Mokuba gets a pack as I get a few pack as we pay yugi said _**Yugi "hey my friends are at the park want to meet them they are really nice?" **_

I nod and said **"sure up to go to the park mokuba?" **Mokuba nods and said _**Mokuba "sure I love the park." **_

As I get my cards and pay we walk out and mokuba said _**Mokuba "so what cards did you get rose?" **_

I open them and I said **" well looks like I got a dark magician girl, Fire wing Pegasus and the all seeing white tiger, sunlight unicorn, cat-nipped kitty, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, Blue eyes white dragon.**

Mokuba said _**Mokuba "you got a blue eyes white dragon card!" **_I nod and said **"yea I guess I was just lucky" **We get to the park and yugi said _**Yugi "hey guys come say hi to my new friend Rosie." **_

They come over there is a guy with bleach blonde hair and he has a New York accent and there is a girl with short brown hair she has brown eyes.

There is a guy with light a dark brown hair there is a guy with white hair and also a guy with black hair with a dice for an earring.

Then I said **"nice to meet you all yugi is really nice."** Then

Mokuba said _**Mokuba "can we get some ice cream rose?" **_I giggle and said **"sure lets go get some my treat" **

We get our ice cream and then mokuba said _**Mokuba "rose how did you get a blue eyes white dragon when my brother has all three?" **_

I said **"I don't know mokie I just don't know. " **I

Look at it and said "**I will tell you one this it's a cool that I got one." **I hide a blush

As it starts to get late I say goodbye to everyone as we start to walk back then mokuba said _**Mokuba "so rose are you going to show seto the card?"**_ I blush and said **"well yes and no if I do he would want the card so I will keep it for my own cards. **

As we walk in to the house I hear the TV on as I walk to the living room I see seto sound asleep on the couch I put a finger up to my lips and said in whisper and said **" looks like he fell asleep." **

Mokuba nods I turn off the TV. And think to my self and said** "*he is cute when he is asleep."* **

I move some hair out of his face mokuba comes back with a blanket.

I put it over him then I get mokuba ready for bed as he goes to bed I go back down and seto is still sound asleep I smile and think to myself **" *wait I can't be falling for him can I?"* **

Then my blue eyes card falls out of my pocket and lands on his chest I bend down to get my card.

I slip on the blanket and my lips touch his I pull back blood red and I jump back with and think to my self **"* I didn't just kiss him did I?"* **

I shake my head and think to my self and said **"* no I didn't kiss him it was just a mistake yea a mistake."* **

I look at him and think to myself and said **"* but it did fell nice to kiss I guess one more will be ok."***

As I bed down to his face I take a deep breath and lean in and give him a quick kiss as I pull back I and I slip on the blanket and fall on the hard cold floor with a thud.

Seto wakes up a little and looks over and he said _**Seto "oh Rosie what are you doing here?" **_As he hides a yawn I jump up and hide my card and said **"oh-nothing-I-just-tripped-that's-all." **

As I get up I fell a sharp pain in my ankle I wince seto takes my hand and pull me down on the blanket then he said _**Seto "you not going anywhere little girl." **_

I cross my arms and hide a yawn he looks at me and said _**Seto "since you woke me up lets watch TV. For a little bit." **_I turn my back to him and said **"I don't want to I want to go up to my room." **

I try to move my ankle and I wince then seto said **Seto "you better not move that ankle or you will make it worse." **I turn to him and said **"I know I know." **

As the night goes on I start to get tired as I yawn and rub my eyes then seto said _**Seto " you know if your tired you can take a quick nap" **_I yawn again and I said **" maybe a I rest my eyes a little I will be ok." **

I yawn and lay down on the couch arm as I lay down I can't keep my eyes open as I start to fall asleep seto looks over at me and said _**Seto " maybe I should put her to bed."**_

He picks me up bridal style he walks up to my room he opens the door and puts me on the bed.

Then covers me up the blue eyes card falls out he picks it up and he thinks to him self and said _**Seto "* when did she get a blue eyes this is not one of mine I guess it's hers."* **_He looks at me and in a soft voice he said _**Seto "sweet dreams rose." **_

He puts my card on the night stand but before he leaves he give me a small kiss and he walks out and he said to him self _**Seto "* for a girl she is not all that bad."* **_As he closes the door and goes to his bed room


	5. Chapter 5: Smile for the camera

YuGiOh to Melt a Ice Covered Heart

Chapter 5: Press-ure

As the sun shines in my window I wake up and see my card on the nightstand I pick it up and put it in my deck case. Then Mokuba runs into my room and he said _**"hey rose can we go into town today I want to see what kind of new cards we can both find." **_I nod and I said **"yea we can go into town." **I get dressed and as I walk down stairs I see seto eating breakfast and I said **"good morning seto." **

He looks at me and he said in an angry voice then he yelled at me and he said _**"What it the big idea of you getting your picture taking with mokuba in the park!" **_I look at the paper and I said **"I didn't know they where out there seto I really didn't know I didn't do anything wrong me are sorry." **

Then he yells at me and he said _**"Now the press is going to be all over me all thanks to you." **_I look back at him with tears in my eyes and I said **"mokie I am sorry I just don't fell like going into town right now." **

As I run up to my room and slam the door and lock it I fall on to my bed as tears run down my face. Mokuba is down stairs and he said _**" big brother it was not her fault she didn't know we all didn't know even yugi and the others didn't know and if we did we would make sure we would keep her out of there way." **_

Seto sighs and he said _**"I know mokuba they are every where and I didn't mean to take my anger out on rose." **_Mokuba looks up and he said _**"you called her rose?" **_Seto giggles and he said_**"yea it just sounds cuter." **_

mokuba goes and plays games as seto walks up to his room he sees my room and he said _**"I want to tell her I am sorry but I know if I do she will just yell at me but I just want to make sure she is ok." **_as he unlock the door he look in and I am sound asleep on my bed he comes over and sits on the bed and he said

" _**I am sorry rose I didn't mean to get so mad at you." **_as he runs his hand over my back and he said _**" it just has been hard for me to get the press off my back some times so I am sorry for making upset." **_

as he leaves my room I wake up a little bit later and I walk to seto's room and I said " seto I am sorry I didn't mean to get upset." as I come up and hug him he hugs me back. Then mokuba comes in and he said _**"are you two friends again?" **_I giggle and I said **"yea we are mokie." **

As he comes up and sits on my lap and I said **"how about we go to the water park tomorrow and we take yugi and all the gang?" **

Mokuba nods and he said _**"that sounds like fun can I go seto?" **_Seto nods and he said _**"sure we can go I can take a day off of work to come with you to the water park but I am not going on any rides." **_

I turn to him and I said **"why are you not going on any they are so fun and so fast." **then mokuba chimes in and he said _**"and they are also very high as well." **_

Seto just looks at us and he said _**"fine I will come with you guys and go on the rides."**_ I smile and huh he and then mokuba said _**"do you want to go out for pizza tonight?" **_I nod and I said **"sure pizza sounds like a good plan what do you say seto?" **

seto laughs and he said _**" sure I will go get my keys and I will be right back." **_as I go blush my hair and get cleaned up and put some sandals on I see seto and I said **" I am ready to go."**

Then seto said _**"hey raised thanks for not being mad at me." **_I nod as we get ready to go out we into the car and we go to the pizza place as we wait for our food mokuba turns to me and he said _**" so rose tell me how many horses you have?" **_

I turn back to him and I said **" well we have a ranch so we have a lot of horses but there is one at home that is a wild one he is jet black with a white star we call him wild lighting**.

**because he is so fast no one can catch him but one day he did come up to me and I he let me pet him but I am the only one that will let me touch him he came to the farm one day but my friends chased him off I want to tame him so much because he is so pretty but wild as can be." **

Mokuba nods and he said _**"wow I wonder if we go to your ranch we could see him."**_ I giggle and I said **"maybe if I can find him lately he has not been coming to the ranch and I am getting worried I hope nothing bad has happened to him." **

Then seto looks at me and he said _**"well maybe he is just missing you and he has going back to where he lives to stay out of trouble." **_

I smile and I said **"yea that could be true." **our food comes as we start to eat I smile a seto and I said _**"you have pizza sauce on your face."**_

As I clean it off I slip and I give him a quick kiss and I blush and he blushes as we both pull away I said **"well this is good pizza huh." **

Mokuba nods and he said _**"yea and we can take some home." **_I nod and I said **"yea that sounds good."** as we get done as get back to the house I turn to seto and I said _**"thanks for taking me out tonight I had a get time and mokuba did to." **_

Seto nods and I said **"well what do you want to do now?" **as I put the food away in the kitchen. Then seto hides a yawn and he said _**"I don't care what we do." **_them mokuba turns and he said _**"lets play games." **_I nod and I said **"yea that sounds good." **

As we play games till mokuba gets tired as I put him to bed seto comes up and he said "how about one day you and I just go out to dinner or a movie or something." I blush and I said **"sure sounds good." **as we both go to bed


	6. Chapter 6: Water Park Fun

Yu-Gi-Oh: To Melt a Ice Covered Heart

Chapter 6: Water Are you waiting for

As morning comes mokuba runs in my room and jumps on my bed and he said _**"rose wake up its time to go to the water park!"**_ I look at the clock and rub my eyes and I said **"its only 6:00 in the morning the water park is not even open yet." **

as I hide a yawn he looks at me and he said _**" well can I stay in here with you till it does?"**_ as he yawns a little I giggle and I said **" sure lets both get some rest so we can have lots of fun."** he comes under the covers and he yawns and I said **" look like your still tired huh." **he nods as his eyes start to close I giggle as I fall back asleep later on we both wake up and then I said **" I wonder if seta is up yet?" **

as I get out bed with mokuba we walk to seto's room I look in and he is sound asleep in his bed I get a evil grin as I jump on his bed and then mokuba jumps as well then seto rubs his eyes and he yawns and he said _**" why-are-you-guys-up-so-early?" **_I giggle and I said **"well it a little bit later now seto." **

he yawns and he said **" can I just sleep a little bit more I was up late last just catching up on some paper work my little rose." **as he covers his mouth I said **" what did you just say?" **

He yawns and he said _**"oh nothing." **_as he lies back down in the bed I get off the bed and walk to the door I said **"ok we will play games for a little bit my blue eyes prince.**" he yawns and he said _**"what did you say?" **_

I blush and I said **"oh nothing but just don't for get we go to the water park later." **mokie looks at me and he said _**"you called him your blue eyes prince." **_I said **"not so loud do you want him to hear you?" **as I turn bright red and then mokuba looks at me and said in a sing song voice and he said _**"you-like-my-big-brother." **_

I turn deeper red and I said **" yea I do there is something about his smile and laugh and ok so he is cute all right you go me to say it." **mokuba laughs and he said _**" well if you two get married then I will be your little brother." **_

I giggle and I said **" yea you will be so lets get ready for the water park."** as I go change I change into a swimsuit that is light pink and has a cute skirt with pink glitter flowers all over it I put my hair in pink bow as I walk out of my room I see mokuba in his swim suit its light blue with fish all over it and I said **" I wonder where seto is he should be up by now?" **mokuba nods as we walk into his room and I said **" seto its time to go to the water park." **

He comes out in a swim suit with a blue eyes white dragon on it and he said _**"well ready to go then?"**_ I giggle and I said **"sure lets go." **as we get to the water park mokuba looks at it and he said _**"wow it look like so much fun." **_I nod and I said **"yea but we have to put on sunscreen so we don't get burned." **

As we walk in and put our things down I look around and I said **"so where to go first?" **seto said _**"you two go I am going to stay here for a little bit." **_

We both nod as we walk to the water slides. Seto sits on the chair and falls asleep mokuba and I go on all the slide and then he said _**" lets go on that one." **_he pointed up to the very long and fast one I bite my lip and I said **" ok but we go together deal?" **

he nods as we walk up I look down and I said **"looking down bad idea." **as we get on the raft I said _**"are you ready mokie?"**_ he nods as he holds on to me as we start to go down I start to laugh and I said **"this is so fun." **mokuba nods and he said _**"yea its not so fast yet." **_

as we get to the fast part we get covered in water and I said _**"that was fun lets go again."**_ mokuba nods and he said **"yea lets go." **we go down so many times by the time we get back to where seto is sitting we are so tired and then seto looks over and he said _**"well you guys had fun." **_I pant a little and I said **"yea we did." **as mokuba yawns and he said _**"I am ready to go home." **_

I yawn as well and I said **" yea me to."** as the sun sets we drive home mokuba falls asleep on my lap I smile as I yawn and I said **" seto you didn't go on any rides at all?"** and he smiles a little and he said _**" I did you just didn't see me." **_

I giggle as we get home mokuba takes a shower and changes I put him to bed and then I take my shower as I open my window and let the summer breeze come in I stand out on the deck and I look out over the garden and I said **"wow its still nice out." **seto comes in and he said _**"yea it is the roses are nice tonight." **_

I nod and said **"yea they smell so sweet." **then seto said **"do you want to go sit in the hammock with me?"** I nod as I get changed in the bathroom seto hides a yawn I get done as we go out the hammock seto gets in first and then I get in and I lay in his lap as the wind rocks the hammock.

Seto's eyes start to close and I said **"some one is tired huh." **

seto nods as he tries to keep awake but he falls asleep I giggle as he wakes up and he said _**" I don't know why I am so tired." **_as he yawns and I said **" you been out with two kids all day that is why." **he looks at me and he said _**" you're a cute kid." **_

I giggle and smell the roses and I said **"one day I will show you my home where I live." **as I give him a small kiss before he falls asleep I smile and I said to myself **"* I am really like it here.***


	7. Chapter 7: Day In the Park

YuGiOh: To Melt A Ice Covered Heart

Chapter 7: Cherry Blossom Treat

As morning comes I wake up and I see seto sill asleep I smile and I said **" he look cute when he is asleep so much like a little kid." **he wakes up and he said _**" good morning rosie how did you sleep?" **_I yawn and I said **" it was fine I really like sleeping out here on the hammock." **seto smiles and then I see a black head of hair come up to just and I said **" good morning mokuba how are you." **

he looks up and he said _**" I am good rose how you this morning?" **_I nod and I said **" I am good hey I know lets go into the park today."** mokuba nods and he said **" sure lets go that sounds like fun."** I go into the house and take a shower and change into a clean out fit and I pull my hair back I come out and I said **" I am ready." **

seto nods as we walk to the park and I said **" look at all the cherry blossoms they are so pretty it looks like snow." **seto looks at them and he said _**" yea it does lets go look at them."**_ as we walk to the park the flowers are falling on the ground I look at them and I said **" wow they are so pretty and they smell so good." **

seto picks one up and he said _**" yea they are really pretty." **_as he puts one in my hair I smile as mokuba runs up and he said _**" there is a festival going on down the hill a little bit lets go." **_I nod as I take seto's hand and we run down I look around and I said **" yea that does look like fun." **

as we look around seto finds a charm that is a fire wing Pegasus he gets it and he puts in in a gold chain he pays for it and then he said _**" rosie I have something for you." **_I turn around and I said **" oh seto that is so pretty." **he puts it on with my locket as I hug him and then mokuba runs up and he said _**" come on lets go have fun." **_

I nod as we walk around the fair I said **" this is so fun and pretty." **as the festival comes to a end we start to walk in the park I take seto's hand and I smile then I look up and I said **" wow its so pretty today I love it."** seto nods and he said _**" yea but its not as pretty as you rose." **_

I blush and I said **" I know but it is still pretty."** as we walk I look at seto and I said **" I sill have to show you my home I know you will like it I have so many horses that you will love."** seto smiles and he said **" yea I would like that." **as we walk out of the park mokuba comes up and he said _**" can we get ice cream?" **_I nod and I said **" sure we can lets go." **

as we walk to the ice cream stand I look at my charm and I think to my self and I said **"* wow I am so happy that seto got this for me its so pretty."*** as we get our ice cream I look at the cherry blossoms and I said **" wow that is still so pretty." **seto nods then I said _**" so what do you guys want to go now?" **_then yugi comes up and he said _**" hey are you out looking at the cherry blossoms?" **_

I nod as I see the rest of the gang and I said **" hey how about a duel I have my deck and I really want to try it out." **yugi nods and he said **" sure I will duel you."** I nod and take out a duel disk and I put it on as I put my deck in and I said **" I am ready yugi." **he nods and we he said _**" I lay down two cards and end my turn." **_

I nod as I look at my hand and I said to myself **"* good I have rainbow unicorn and also rainbow wand."* **I put two cards face down and then I said **" i send out crystal cat in defense mode 800/700." **yugi nod and he said _**" ok I play my card happy lover 800/500 I end my turn." **_

I nod and I look at my hand and I said **" ok I play my crystal flower 600/500 and then I play the card rainbow light it lets me bright out my rainbow pony 900/800 now rainbow pony attack his happy lover with rainbow mane." **

my pony attacks it and I said **" one card down." **yugi nod and he said **" good job but that is not my only card I play Beta The Magnet Warrior 1800/1700."** I look at it and I said **" wow that is powerful."** yugi nods and he said _**" now attack her rainbow pony with magnet pull." **_I look and I said **" no my pony!" **

seto looks over and he said _**" rose just calm down and play your cards."**_ I nod as I take the hit and then I said **" good job yugi." **as I draw a card and I said **" now I play my sparkle castle and that powers my all my monsters." **

**Then I said "I call out rainbow bird and since my castle is on the field I can bring out my monster I give my crystal bird and I bring out my rainbow unicorn 1900/1800." **seto looks at it and he said _**" wow that is so cool." **_

I nod and then I said **" now rainbow unicorn attack with rainbow horn blast."** it takes out yugi's magnet warrior and I said **" there his monster is gone." **yugi laughs and he said _**" I have some thing planed for you rose." **_I look at him then he said _**" I give up two monsters and I bring out dark magician to the field." **_

I look at it and I said **" wow he is strong but I have some thing that will make my unicorn even stronger I play rainbow wand that powers up my unicorn now my unicorn attack his dark magician with rainbow ribbon blast."** the attack hit's the his magician and then he loses all his life points and I said **" that was a good duel."** he nods and he said _**" yea great cards." **_

I smile as the sun starts to set and I said **" we better go its getting late." **yugi nods as we walk back seto said _**" that was a good duel your cards are really good." **_I blush and said **" yea they are." **as we get in the house seto said _**" hey rose you did really good." **_

I smile and said **" yea I had my cards for a long time it's a good deck."** as night falls seto said _**" I have work early in the morning do you mind taking mokuba to school?"**_

I nod and I said **" sure I would." **as I go to my room I said **" I really like seto he is so nice." **then seto said _**" wow I didn't know rose was a good duelist." **_as he goes to bed


	8. Chapter 8: Something Cooking

YuGiOh: To Melt A Ice Covered Heart

Chapter 8: Baking up some fun

Morning comes I wake up and I look out at the garden I smile and get dressed in some Capri's and a cute top as I walk down the kitchen. then mokuba comes down and he said _**" rosie can you help me make some cookies for school tomorrow we have a bake sale going on I told them I would bring some cookies to sell so can you help?" **_

I nod and I said **" sure I love to bake we can make sugar cut out cookies and make them all duel monsters today after school we will go pick up the ingredients." **

he nods and eats breakfast then seto comes down and I said **" good morning seto."** he yawns and he gets some coffee and he said _**" morning are you going to take mokuba to school later on?"**_ I nod and I said **" yep I am don't worry mokie and I will be just fine." **

he nods and I said **" you still tired huh?" **he nods and he said _**" yep I hate getting up early."**_ I giggle as mokuba comes out and I said **" ready for school." **he nods as we drive to school and I said **" I will go get the things for the cookies and I will meet you after school." **

he nods and goes into school I go shopping and my phone chimes I open it and I its Jackie and I text her back I get the things and cute sprinkles in shapes of different duel monsters I pay for them I look at the time and I said **" I still have time I wonder if the card shop is open?" **

I drive to it and park the car I walk in and see a lot of cards I get three new unicorn cards and a Pegasus card I nod as I get my cards and I then I said **" oh darn I still have to get mokie soon." **

I put them up as I drive to the school as the last bell rings mokuba comes out and I yell from the car and I said **" hey I am over hear." **he gets in and then a cute little girl comes up with her dark brown hair up in pig-tails and a cute dress that has horses all over it she said _**" can I come over to your house today?" **_

mokuba looks at her and he said _**" well I don't know."**_ I giggle and I said **" sure you can what is your name?" **she smiles and she said _**" my name is jewel what is your name?" **_

I giggle and I said **" my name is rosie nice to meet you." **she gets in and we drive off I said _**" so do you want to help us make some cookies when we get back?"**_

jewel nod and she said _**" sure I be glad to help." **_mokuba looks at the cards I got and he said _**" so did you get new cards?" **_I nod and I said **" yep I did."** as we park the car back at the house.

we go in I see jewel look at mokuba and I said **" looks like some one likes you."** mokuba blushes and he said _**" but just as a friend that is all."**_ I giggle and I said **" ok go get washed up and we will make the cookies as soon as you get back." **

they go wash up as I get every thing out I said **" ok who is ready to make some cookies?" **they both nod as I mix up the batter I see mokuba take some I giggle and I said **" wait till they are done." **

then jewel looks at the cookie cutter and she said _**" this unicorn one is so cute I want to make this one." **_I nod and mokie picks out the blue eyes white dragon cookie cutter as the batter gets done I roll it out and I said **" now we have to cut one at a time so they don't bake together." **

they nod as they cut the cookies I make some as I put them in the oven then I said **" well they should be done soon do you have any homework mokuba?" **

he nods and then nod and he said _**" jewel has the same homework can we both do our work together?" **_I nod and I said **" yes I will make the cookies and I will tell you when they are done." **he nods as they go do there work then jewel turns to mokuba and she said _**" your big sister is really nice." **_

mokuba nods and he said _**" yea she is." **_as I get the cookies done I think to myself and I said _**"* jewel is so cute she would make a cute girlfriend for mokie."***_ I make a Pegasus cookie and another blues eyes for seto and take them out and I said **" they look good." **as I put the next batch in I nod and I said **" let these cool and then we can put icing on them and sprinkles." **

they nod and get there work done as I make the last batch and I said **" ready to make some cool cookies." **they nod as we start to put the icing on them mokuba look and he said _**" how can I make the blues of the dragon I don't have any blue candy?" **_

I giggle and pull out some blue jelly beans and I said **" we will use these." **I look a jewels unicorn and I said **" wow that is really good."** she nods and she said _**" thanks."**_ as we get done I said " **we sill have some cookies left over for us." **

mokuba nods and he said _**" that is good seto will like them." **_I nod and as I put the ones for the bake sale up and I said " so what to do now your homework is done and the cookies need to cool a little longer."

mokuba thinks and he said _**" how about the park for a little bit." **_I nod and I said _**" jewel is that ok with you?" **_she nods and she said _**" sure sounds like fun." **_as we get back into the car I said **" oh jewel call your mom and dad so they don't worry." **she nods and calls them and they said it was ok just come home before dark." I nod and I said **" ok off to the park." **

as we get there we go to the swings and have fun for a while I see the sun going down and I said **" we better get you home tell me where you live." **I take her home and she said _**" thanks I really had a good time today."**_ I nod and I said **" anytime." **she walks in as we dive back home I turn to mokuba and I said **" she is sweet." **mokuba nods and he said _**" yea she is." **_

I smile and make dinner then seto comes in and I said **" welcome home." **he yawns and he said _**" hey did you make cookies?" **_I nod and I said " yep for the bake sale." he nods and he said _**" I am tired I am going to bed."**_ I get dinner done and mokuba turns to me and he said _**" you know what jewel thinks you are to me?" **_

I look at him and I said **" what?" **he laughs and he said _**" a big sister." **_I smile and I said **" well I am like a big sister to you know that right." **he nods as we eat dinner the goes and gets ready for bed I close his door and I said **" I am like a big sister to him**." as I get ready for bed


	9. Chapter 9: The Cookie Jar

YuGiOh: To Melt A Ice Covered Heart

Chapter 9: A Cookie Sell Out

Morning comes I wake up and mokuba comes into my room and he said _**" rosie its time for the bake sale today." **_I rub my eyes and nod and I said **" yea I know let me wake up and then we will go the bake sale." **he goes and gets dressed as I get out of bed I put on some Capri's and a cute top I brush my hair and walk out of my room as I walk by seto's room I see him sound asleep I go in and cover him up and I said **" sleep well seto." **

mokuba yell up to me and I said **" I am coming." **I walk down and mokuba said _**" what took you so long?" **_I giggle and said **" well you know I am a girl." **he laughs and he said _**" come on lets go." **_I nod as I grab the cookies and we go to the school and I said **" wow a lot of people have a look of good sweets."** mokuba nods and then jewel comes up her hair is in pig-tails and a cute little dress with stars and flowers all over it I said **" hey jewel did you bring some sweets?" **

she nods as the bake sale starts every one gets each treat and then they come to our table and they look at the cookies they go fast as I put more out jewel looks and she said _**" wow they are going fast." **_I nod and I said **" yea they really are." **as we get done all the cookies are gone and then mokuba looks at me and I said **" we did really good."** I nod and I said **" yea we did." **I nod and then jewel look at me and she said **" _are you like a big sister to mokuba?"_**

I nod and rub mokuba hair and I said** " sure I am like a big sister to him."** he puts his hair back and he said **_" yea and she also has horses to." _**jewels eyes light up and she said _**" really how many?"**_ I turn to her and I said **" I have a lot I come from a ranch."**

she nods as we get cleaned up and then jewel comes up and she said _**" hey can see your horses one day?" **_I nod and I said **" yep you can." **she nods as the day comes the end I said **" we did a really good job today but I wonder if seto went to work?"** then mokuba shakes his head and he said _**" he told me last night he was working from home today." **_I blink and put my hands on my hips I said **" oh really." **I think to myself and I said **"* or he is still asleep.*" **

mokuba looks up at me and he said _**" rose are you ok?" **_I shake my head and I said **" yea I am fine just a little tired it was a long day." **mokuba nods and he said _**" yea it was." **_he nods and he said **" ready to go home?" **I nod as we drive home as we get home I walk in and I see seto on the couch and I said **" well well look who is up." **he looks at me and he said _**" so how was the bake sale?" **_

I said **" it was good but how did you know?" **seto giggles and he said _**" I heard mokuba this morning I was only half awake." **_I blush and I said **" really." **he nods and he said _**" yea but I bet your tired from the bake sale."**_ I nod and I said **" a little but I am ok." **

as I watch TV for a little bit I yawn and then seto looks over and he said _**" if your tired go to bed." **_I shake my head and I said **" I am not that tired yet."** as I hide a yawn and then he said _**" ok but if you are then you should get some sleep." **_

I nod and yawn and I said** " yea I think I will night seto." **as I walk up to my room and I hide a blush and I said **" so did he see me in his room this morning I sure hope not."** as I get ready for bed I look at my blue eyes card and I said **" maybe I will fall in love with him I don't know." **

as I turn out the light but I can't sleep as I get up I go sit on my balcony and I said **" why can't I sleep I am tired but I can't sleep." **as I shiver a little because of the cool breeze I fell a dark blue blanket with a blue eyes on it drape over me as I look up I see two ice blue eyes and I said **" hi seto." **

he smirks and he said _**" you should be in bed?" **_I nod and I said **" I can't sleep its to nice out tonight or I am to hyper." **he laughs a little and he said _**" I will stay with you until you get tired ok." **_

I blush nod as I get back into bed I lay down as he sits on the bed and rubs my back I hide a yawn and I said **" no-fair-you-know-a-trick."** he smirks and he said _**" well its how I get mokuba to sleep some times or to calm him down when I couldn't sleep sometimes."**_ he looks over and he said _**" just like a kid."**_ he gets up trying not to wake me up he shuts the window to the balcony I wake up a little and I said **" but-I-wanted-it-open-it-felt-cool." **

he keeps it open a little bit as I lay back down then he comes over and he said _**" you sleep now ok." **_I nod and close my eyes he nods as he closes the door he looks at me and he said _**" I guess she just needed some one to talk to before she went to bed."**_


	10. Chapter 10: Bella Notte

YuGiOh: To Melt A Ice Covered Heart

Chapter 10: Date Night

As morning come I wake up and I look outside and I **said " wow today is going to be a pretty day." **as the blanket drops from my bed I pick it up and I said **" thanks for the blanket last night seto." **

I get out of bed and I get dressed as I walk down for breakfast I see mokuba and he said _**" good morning rose the bake sale went good don't you think?" **_

I nod and pour a glass of juice and I said **" yea we really did a good job with selling our cookies."** as we eat breakfast mokuba looks at me and he said _**" hey rose can I sleep over at yugi's house tonight I mean it is the weekend and his grandpa said it was ok." **_

I nod and said " its ok with me but lets see what seto will say." seto comes down the steps and he said _**" say about what?" **_I jump and I said **" well mokuba wants to go to yugi's house to night for a sleep over is that ok?" **

seto nods and he said _**" yea but just be good for yugi's grandpa." **_he nod then seto looks at me and he said _**" since he is going to yugi's tonight do you want to go out and see a movie?"**_ I blush and say " sure that sounds like fun."

as mokuba goes to school I look at the outfits I have I pick out a cute sky blue dress that has white starts on it as school ends mokuba goes home with yugi as night starts to fall seto come in and he said _**" are you all most ready?" **_

I nod and said **" yep I just have to take a shower and I will be all ready." **as I walk into my bathroom and turn on the shower as I wash up I put some shampoo in my hair that smells like wild flowers and then wash with some body wash roses.

I wash up as I come out of the shower I wrap the towel around me and dry off I start to get dressed and then I put on my dress I put in white star earring and I put on a blue bracelet as seto yells up from the stairs and he said _**" are you done yet?" **_

I yell back down and I said **" yea I am all most done." **and I put on my white sandals I brush my hair and I said **" there I am done." **as I grab my purse I walk down the stairs and seto thinks to himself and he said _**"* wow rosie looks so beautiful tonight."* **_as I walk to him I said **" so are we ready to go?" **

he nods as we drive to the movies I think to myself and I said

"*** wow seto looks really good tonight."*** as we go in we watch the movie as we get out I said **" that was a good movie." **seto nods and I then I see a carriage ride and I turn to seto and I said

" **can we go please?" **

he laughs and he said _**" sure." **_as we walk to the carriage and I see the horse and I pet it and the carriage diver said _**" where do you want to go tonight?" **_seto nods and he said _**" one around the park is that ok with you rose?"**_ I nod and I said **" yep sounds great." **as I get in I see the full moon and I said **" wow the full moon sure is pretty tonight." **

and seto nods and he said _**" yea it but not as pretty as you." **_I turn bright red and I said **" thanks." **as we go around the park I look at seto and I think to myself and I said **"* I think I am really starting to like seto more than I thought."* **

as the carriage goes around the park we get off and I said **" seto can we go get something to eat I am a little hungry." **he nods as we go to get something to eat and I said **" tonight really is pretty." **seto smiles and he gives me a kiss I blush and said **" seto did you just kiss me?" **

he nods I kiss him back and I said **" you know seto I am really happy that I am staying with you and mokuba now." **seto nods and he said _**" yea same as me." **_as we get done we drive home and I look up to the sky and I said **" seto look shooting stars." **he look up and he said _**" yea make a wish." **_I nod and wish and I think of my wish and I think to myself and I said **"* I wish that seto and me would stay together."* **

then seto makes his wish and he think so himself and he said _**"* I wish I rose could stay with me for ever."***_ as the star passes and I said **" well tonight was really fun." **seto nods and he said _**" yea it was and the movie was really good to." **_

as we walk in and get ready for bed I go out on my balcony and I look at the stars and I said **" well tonight was perfect the best I could ever ask for."** as I take a the rose that he gave me when we went out I sniff it and I said **" he is so sweet and he is just like a big teddy bear and he is just so special to me." **

as I play with the rose in my hand and I look out to he starts and I said **" wow tonight was a beautiful night to be out."** as I walk back into my room I put my rose in vase and I said **" I wonder where seto will take me next." **

as I get ready for bed seto gets into the bed and he said _**" tonight was a great night rosie was a great tonight she was so pretty and I had a great time with her."**_ as he falls asleep I get into bed and I look at my rose and I said **" tonight was just perfect." **as I go to sleep and then seto thinks to himself and he said _**"* could I be falling in love with rose?"* **_before I go to bed I think to myself and I said **"* could I be falling in love with seto?"* **as I fall asleep


	11. Chapter 11: Ho,Ho,Ho

YuGiOh: To Melt A Ice Covered Heart

Chapter 11: Kaiba-Claus is coming to town

As I wake up I open my doors to the balcony and a cold blast of air hits me and I said **" its getting cold out it must be getting close to Christmas time I wonder what I will get for seto as a gift?"** as I walk down to get breakfast mokuba is up and he said " hey rosie do you think we can go gift shopping later on I need to find a gift for seto?" I nod and I said **" sure I have to look for gifts for other people as well." **

seto comes down he said _**" what are you guys talking about?" **_and I said **" oh just school and just seeing if he has home work after school."** he nods and gets ready to go out and I said **" so seto do you want anything for Christmas I know its getting close?"** he sits down and he said _**" well I don't know I have to think about it but I will let you know." **_as mokie comes back and he said " _**ok I am ready." **_

I nod as we get walk out and I said **" that was close." **mokuba nods and he said "_** yea it was." **_as we head into town we see it all lit up and I said **" wow its so pretty." **we look in all the shops and I look and I said **" I don't know what to get him he has everything so it makes it hard." **

back at the house seto was doing some work and then gets a call from the and it's a guy he knows and he said _**" seto we need you to fill in tonight the guy who was going to play Santa got sick and we have no one to play the part and the kids will be really up set if you don't." **_

seto nods and he said _**" sure I will play the part but do I really have to?"**_ the friend says yes over the phone and he said _**" ok I will come over later and play the part." **_he gets off the phone and he said _**" I don't what to do this." **_

as we look around town I see a cool jacket with a blue eyes on it and I said **" that is what I am going to get him." **I run in and get it wrapped in some cool blue and white paper with dragons on it and I said **" there I got his gift." **

as seto gets to the job he sits down as all the little kids come up as we walk around town I said **" hey mokie there is Santa I bet if you tell him what you want it will bring it this Christmas." **he nods as we walk up and seto sees me and he think to himself and he said _**"* oh no its mokuba and rosie I can't let them know its me." **_

we walk up and I see seto and I said **" go on mokie tell him want you want." **he tells seto what his wants I smile and I said **" my turn." **I sit on seto's lap and he said _**" what do you want for Christmas little girl." **_I look at him and I said **" well I would like some new cards maybe and maybe some one to duel with."** as I jump off his lap and I said **" we have to go its getting late." **

as we walk back to car I see a little bit of a blush on seto's face and think to my self and I said **"* ha I got him good."* **as we get home we get out and I said **" its getting colder that it was this morning maybe we will get snow." **

mokuba nods and we walk in I hide the gift in my room. Seto is back with the kids he shivers from the cold air and he said _**" can I go now its getting really cold." **_the guy nods and he said _**" sure thanks for filling in I owe you."**_ he nods and coughs and he said " ok." as he comes home mokuba is watching TV.

he walks in and mokuba said _**" big brother I saw Santa today in town he was really nice and even let rosie sit on his lap." **_seto blush and he shakes it off and he said _**" really that was nice of him."**_ I walk I and I said **" seto when did you get home?" **as I walk in with a glass of water.

seto looks at me and he said _**" just now I had some work to do I am really tired I think I am going to bed I will see you in the morning ok." **_I nod and said good night and I said **" seto is acting a little odd mokie I am going to go see if he is ok." **

mokuba nods and he said _**" ok." **_I walk up to his room and I here him cough and he said _**" I am just glad I am home it was really cold in that costume and the air is really cold."**_

I cover my mouth and I think to myself and I said **"* seto was Santa and I told him what I wanted!"* **my face turns bright red I shake my head and as he turns out the light and gets into bed and I said **" did I really say that to seto will he get me what I wanted?" **in a low voice

I look in at him asleep I get up and brush some hair from his face but as my hand brushes his forehead and think to myself and I said **"* is he running a fever he is a little warm I hope he is not getting sick."* **as I walk out of his room and go into my room for the night.


	12. Chapter 12: Doctor Doctor

YuGiOh: To Melt A Ice Covered Heart

Chapter 12: A Sick Day

As morning comes I wake up and get dressed as I walk down to get breakfast and I see mokuba and he said _**" good morning rosie how are you." **_I smile and I said **" good." **as I get breakfast I look around and I said **" where is seto this morning?" **mokuba shrugs and he said _**" I don't know he is up before me sometimes." **_

I nod and drink some juice as seto comes down and he looks pale and he comes and sits down and I said **" seto are you ok?" **he nods and he said _**" yea I just fell a little sick that is all." **_as I go and get the Thermometer I walk over to him and I said **" put this in your mouth and don't talk." **

he crosses his arms and puts it in. mokuba looks at me and he said _**" is seto sick?" **_I look at him and I said **" I don't know mokie." **as seto starts to fall asleep I giggle as the thermometer goes off and pull it out and I look at it and I said **" seto you are running a fever your sick." **he nods and coughs and I said **" you are off of work today." **he looks up at me and he said _**" who made you the boss of me?" **_

I blush and I shake it off and I said **" I am not the boss I am just helping you out." **as he gets into bed and he said _**" you know when I filled in for the guy last night someone came by that looked a lot like you." **_I blush and I said **" oh really there are a lot of people say I look like different people."** he nods and he said _**" but this person really looked like you and even had your voice." **_

I blush and I said **" well it was cold last night maybe some came up who looked like me."** mokie comes up and he said _**" is he going to be ok rosie?" **_I nod and I said **" yes he will be just fine if he stays in bed." **seto crosses his arms and he said _**" but I have a lot of work to do." **_as he coughs and I said _**" I don't care work can wait." **_

mokuba laughs and he said _**" you better not get her angry seto or she will turn into a baby blue eyes white dragon." **_I blush and I said **" mokie don't say that." **seto laughs and then he coughs and I said **" I will call the in some cough medicine for you." **

as I call it in and I said **" mokie you watch him and I will go get it ok." **as I grab my bag and I walk out and mokie looks at seto and jumps on the bed and he said _**" you like her don't you." **_he said in a sing song voice seto blushes and he said _**" don't be silly I don't like her that much yet." **_mokuba rolls over on his back and I he said _**" by the way she is taking care of you." **_

seto pulls out his lap top and mokuba said _**" don't let rosie catch you with that."**_ as I get to the store I get the medicine and some cough drops in cherry and as I walk home I see a snow flake and I said **" yea we might get some snow for Christmas." **I giggle as I get back and I walk in and take off my shoes and I walk back up seto's room and I see him on his laptop.

I cross my arms and I said **" do you ever stop working?" **then mokie chimes in and he said _**" seto your busted." **_he looks up at me and he said_**" no I don't what are you covered in?" **_d I giggle and I said " oh this?" I look at the top of my shirt and brush off the snow

I brush off the snow and I said **" when I was walking back it started to snow." **mokie opens the shades and he said **" it is snowing we are going to have snow." **I giggle and I said " I never saw him get so happy about snow." seto nods and coughs and I look at him and I said **" here take this it will help." **he takes some and he said _**" yuck that tastes like sour cherry." **_I giggle and I said **" if it tastes good than it would not work." **

as we hang out with seto for a little bit he yawns and he said _**" I am a little tired what was in that that cough medicine?" **_I look at him and I said **" oh nothing you get some rest seto and mokie and me will go play games."** as I close his laptop and put it on the night stand and I cover him up and turn off the light and smile and mokie turns to me and he said _**" what was in that cough medicine?" **_

I giggle and I close the door to his room and I said **" well it as cough medicine and it helps you fall asleep."** mokuba smiles and he said _**" want to go out and play in the snow." **_I giggle and I said **" yea lets go but lets get dressed so we don't get sick." **I get into my snow jacket that is pink with blue snowflakes and mokuba comes out with a cute light blue snowflake jacket and boots and he said _**" lets go." **_

I nod as we go out side I said **" we never get snow back home well some times." **mokie nods and he said **" really do horses like the snow?" **I giggle and said **" yes my horse moonlight star would run in the full moon light and run in the snow it was so fun." **

mokie tosses a snow ball at me I look at him and I said **" oh this means war."** as I toss one back at him. we turn it into a snow ball fight then seto wakes up and he looks out the window at me and mokuba and he said _**" she is cute and sweet but do I really like her?" **_as he watches me and mokie have a snowball fight


	13. Chapter 13: Spring Up

YuGiOh: To Melt A Ice Covered Heart

Chapter 13: Spring Flowers

As the snow starts to melt and it gets warmer and I look out my window and I said **" wow its all most spring I bet there will be a lot of flowers out now."** mokuba come into my room and he said _**" hey rosie can we go out today I mean I know seto is still sick and I don't want to be sick." **_

I nod and I said **" sure I bet some nice flowers will brighten up the house."** he nods as I get my shoes on and we both go to the flower shop and I said **" what flowers will look good?" **mokie look and says _**" how about some red roses and some white ones." **_I nod and find some more flowers and I said **" this will be pretty I fine some Lilly's and I say they smell so good."** I nod and get them.

As we walk out mokie looks to me and he said _**" can we get some ice cream?"**_ I nod and we go get it and I said **" sure we can." **we walk and get it and I see a blue eyes white dragon with a red rose in his mouth and I said **" I know seto will like that." **I go over and get it and I said **" there lets take the flowers home and then we can play some game while seto is asleep." **mokie nods and he said _**" when can I go see your horses rosie?" **_

I giggle and I said **"soon there should be some wild ones and they are so pretty the paints are really pretty." **mokie looks at me and he said _**" what is a paint?" **_I giggle and I said **" well it's a horse that has three colors and they come in many different shapes." **mokuba nods as we walk in and I put the flowers in the vase and I seto comes down and he said _**" rosie when did you come back?" **_

I look at him and I said **" just a little while ago." **he looks at the flowers and he said _**" wow they look nice." **_I smile and I said **" thanks they do look nice." **I smile and mokie comes into the room and he said _**" come on rosie lets play games." **_I nod and I said **" sure ok I will be up soon you get it set up." **I pull out the blue eyes and I said **" seto this is for you." **he looks at it and he said _**" wow I really like it." **_I hide a blush and I said **" really you do?" **he nods and mokie calls me and then seto said _**" hey rosie there is a masquerade ball coming up so do you want to go?" **_

I nod and I said **" sure sounds like a fun time." **he nods and he said **" but you have to find a dress first." **I nod and I said **" will go tomorrow and get a dress."** mokuba calls me and I go up and I said **" what game do we have to play?"** he looks he said _**" well I picked out a few games you pick."**_ I nod and I pick out a racing game as we play it for a while seto looks in and he said _**" she really gets along with mokuba." **_

as we play for a while and I said _**" so what do you want for dinner?"**_ mokuba looks at me and he said _**" how about we make some chicken for dinner that sounds fun."**_i nod and I said **" sure I will make some soup for your brother since he is still felling a little sick." **

as we go make dinner I make the soup and seto come down and he said _**" what smells so good." **_and then I said **" well we are making chicken and I am making some soup for you since you still sick." **he nods we get done we set the table and get ready to eat and then mokuba turns to seto and he said _**" big brother one day rosie will show me all her horses." **_

I nod and I said **" yea in a little bit there will be a lot more wild horses and they run all along the ranch and I know half of them they are wild but nice." **he nods as we get done and he said _**" hey rosie if I am felling better do you think we can go out shopping for a dress I will drop you off and you can shop around." **_

I nod and I said **" sure sounds good with me." **he smiles and mokie looks at me and he said _**" do you think some fiends will help you with the dresses?"**_ I nod and I said **" yep I have two in mine well three if you count the other one I am thinking of but I know they will help me find a dress." **

we get done and seto looks at me and he said _**" you do know how to act at a ball right?" **_I nod and I said **" yes I know I been to many dances when I was little with my mom and dad so I know how to act."** he nods and he looks to me and he said _**" there will be a lot of high class people at the ball and they all know me from some kind of event or something so they are really close friends of mine." **_I nod as night start to fall and look out my window and I said **" mom and dad I miss you but I know the horses are doing good that is why you went back to the farm." **

I get ready for bed and I said **" I don't know how to dance I do a little bit but how can I learn for the masquerade ball?"** as I get into bed and turn out the light. then seto gets into bed and he said _**" I don't know what kind of dances they will have I just hope she knows some dances." **_

as he turn off the light and goes to sleep and then I before I go to sleep and I think to my self and I said **"* what kind of dances will I have to do oh man this is going to be hard I know a few but not a lot oh what am I going to do I don't want to let seto down I guess I have to take some lessons in the next few days I just hope I can learn."* **


	14. Chapter 14: Just Dance

YuGiOh: To Melt A Ice Covered Heart

Chapter 14: Dancing Lessons

As morning comes I wake up and I said **" if I am going to that ball I need dace lessons and I know who to take them with."** as I get dressed I put on some shorts and a top and I walk down and then mokuba looks at me and he said _**" so are you going to the ball with my brother?"**_ I nod and I said **" yea but I don't know to dance but don't tell him that."** then seto comes in to the kitchen and he said _**" tell me what?" **_

I look at him and I said **" that mokuba and me will go get things for dinner."** he nods and he said _**" ok I will be home later on tonight so if you can have dinner ready that would be really good."**_ I nod as I look at the clock and I said **" oh we have to go we will see you later." **I run up to my room and grab my bag and I said **" ready to go mokie?" **

he nods as we drive to the dance studio I walk in and my best friend and he said _**" rosie how are you it has been ages." **_I nod and I said **" mokie this is my best friend and he knows a lot about dancing as well." **he looks at mokie and he said _**" hi there my name Jay its nice to meet you." **_he nods and he takes out his game and jay looks at me and he said _**" now you go get changed and I will teach you the art of the dance." **_

I nod and go change into a ballet outfit that has cherry blossoms all over it and ballet slippers . mokuba looks up at me and he said _**" wow that looks really cute." **_I nod as we start our lesson I jump and jay catches me and then he said _**" nice form." **_we dance for a while and then my phone rings and its seto and I said **" oh no I can't tell him where I am." **then mokuba looks at me and he said _**" why rosie?" **_

I nod and I said **" because I want to show seto what I really know."** I pick up the phone and I said **" oh seto we are still shopping we will be home later."** he hangs up as we get done jay looks at me and he said _**" good job."**_ as I change and we start to walk out we see jewel walk in and she has a cute pink and purple tutu on with light pink ballet sippers and I said **" jewel I didn't know you took ballet class?"** she nods as I see a light blush on mokie face and I said **" well I am taking them as well." **

she smiles and we walks out and I look at mokie and I said **" looks like you have a crush on jewel."** he blushes more and he said _**" well maybe a little bit but she is just a good friend."**_ I giggle and I said **" lets get the things for dinner and then go back home." **he nods as he looks a jewel and I said " come on mokie ." he nods and he said _**" coming rosie." **_

he takes my hand and I said **" I still need to find a dress for the ball but I know I can find a really pretty one." **then he looks up at me and he said _**" I know you can you just have to look." **_I nod and I said **" yea I know I know." **as we get back in the car and go to the store and I said **" hmmm what to get for dinner." **mokie looks around and he said _**" how about some pasta for dinner?" **_

mokie nods and he said _**" sure that sounds really yummy."**_ I nod and get the things for the pasta and then mokie pick out some candy and he said **_" rosie can I get this please?"_** I smile and nod and I said** " sure but eat it after dinner."**

he nods and I get the rest of the things he looks around and he said _**" how did you meet jay?" **_I look and I said **" oh well when I was little I took dance lessons with him so when I heard her moved here I really missed him so when I moved here I called him up and that is how I know him." **mokuba nods as we pay and we get home and I make dinner but my ballet shoes are still in my bag as seto comes home and he said _**" wow it smells good." **_

I nod and I said he looks at my bag and he said pick my ballet slippers and he said _**" so what kind of shoes are these?" **_I looks and I said **" oh they are just slippers that is all." **I grab them and I said **" I am going to put them up in my room." **as I run and put them in my room and I said **" that was to close." **I come down and I said **" did you say you would be home later on tonight?" **

seto nods and he said **" yea I was but I got done early." **I nod and he said _**" so what are we having for dinner?" **_and I said **" its going to be pasta." **he nods and he lays down on the couch as I make dinner mokie comes in and he said _**" I had fun a dance class today."**_ seto looks at me and he said _**" dance class?" **_I think of something and I said **" oh he means jewel dance class she was so cute." **

as I get done my hand touches the side of the cooking pot and I drop it in the sink and I said **" ouch that burned me!" **seto gets some ice and he said _**" here put this on your hand." **_I nod as the ice fells good and I take it off and seto said " keep it on and let it cool." mokie looks at me and he said _**" are you ok rosie?" **_I nod and I said **" yea good thing I was not my foot." **he nods and seto comes over and he said _**" its not so bad it will sting but its ok." **_I smile as we eat


	15. Chapter 15: Playing Dress Up

YuGiOh: To Melt A Ice Covered Heart

Chapter 15: Art of the dress

As morning comes and I wake up and I said **" I have to go look for a dress for the ball today." **I get dressed in some short and a top with cherry blossom trees on it. as I walk down mokie is awake and I said **" good morning what do you have planed for today mokie?" **as he looks at me and he said _**" well a few of my friends and me are going to the arcade and play games is that ok with you?" **_

I nod and I said **" yep but call me if you need me to pick you up I need to go find a dress today." **I pick up my phone and I call Serenity and I said **" hey do you want to come with me dress shopping?"** she talks me over the phone and she said _**" sure I would love to I will be right over." **_I smile and then I call Tea and she said she will come with me and I close my phone and I said **" good then that is that." **

As I get ready tea and serenity come over and seto comes down and he said _**" why are they hear?" **_I giggle and I said **" they are going dress shopping with me silly." **I give him a quick kiss and I said **" I will be back later." **as we hop in the car and I said **" off to the mall." **we get to the mall then we walk in and tea looks at me and she said _**" so why do you need a dress?" **_

I smile and I said **" well I am going to the grand ball with seto." **we look at the dresses and I find one that is baby blue and has little white crystals on it and has flowers coming up the dress and it has stars on the bottom of the dress. I go in and try some on and I come out in one and serenity said _**" well I like it but I don't really like it." **_

I nod and dress in all the others and I come to the one I found and I put it on and then I walk out and tea looks at it and she said _**" why rosie that looks great on you."**_ then serenity nods and she _**said " yes It really does it looks like you are fairy from a fairy tail." **_

I nod and I say **" really you think so?" **tea nods and she said _**" yea it really brings out your eyes." **_I nod and get changed back into my outfit and I said **" I know seto will love my in the dress." **they nod and I said **" lets get some lunch I am hungry." **

they nod as we get our food and I said **" well this dace is going to be fun."** tea nod and she said _**" well yea but why would you go to the dance with Seto Kaiba any way?" **_I look at her and I said **" well I guess because I watched mokie so many times." **tea looks at me and she said _**" really but why where you watching him?" **_I take a sip of my drink and I said **" well I just been staying at the house and watching him like a big sister." **

they both nod as we walk around the mall I find some earrings that match and tea looks at me and she said _**" well are you ready to go?" **_I nod and then I see some cute baby blue shoes and I said **" before we go I want to get them." **I walk in and get them and I said **" now I am ready." **

then Serenity chimes in and said " hey want to get some ice cream before we go?" I nod and I said " sure I would love to get some." as we get ice cream and I think to my self and I said **"* I can't tell them that I love seto no I won't tell them."* **then tea looks at me and she said _**"are you ok rosie?"**_

I nod and I smile and I said **" yea I am fine I was just in a daydream that is all."** as we eat our ice cream and I said **" what is the dance I am going to like?"** then tea looks at me and she said _**" well they dance and then I think they eat and its really fancy."**_ I nod and I said **" yea sounds good." **as we get done they drop me back at home and I grab my dress as I walk in and I said **" I am home." **mokuba come running up and he said _**" rosie your home." **_

I smile and hug him and I said **" you missed you to." **as seto walks in and he said _**" did you find a dress for the ball?" **_I nod and I said **" yep I sure did." **I go put my dress in my room and mokie comes in and he said _**" wow rose that is so pretty." **_I nod and I said **" yea."** he looks at it and he runs and gets a necklace that is a blue and white rose and I said **" oh mokie that is so pretty thanks so much."** I give him a small kiss as I put my dress up in my closet and seto comes in and he said _**" so did you find a dress for the dance?" **_

I nod and I said **" yep I sure did seto." **then seto looks at me and he said _**" you do know how to dance right?" **_I nod and I said **" yes I do." **he nods as mokie looks at a picture of my ranch and he said _**" is that your ranch?" **_I nod and I said **" yea it's a big ranch but there are bigger ones around us but we are just fine with our land I know there will some wild horses that will join our farm I just hope."** seto looks at me and he said _**" wild horses?" **_

I nod and I said **" yes there is a band of wild horses that live near our ranch."** he nods and he said _**" well how about we go out for dinner tonight my treat."**_ I nod and I said **" sure let me get cleaned up and then we can all go."** he nods and then he looks at me and he said _**"I bet the dress you got is really good on you." **_I hide a blush and I said **" yea I know but you just have to wait and see it."** as I get ready to go to dinner


	16. Chapter 16: Grand Night

YuGiOh: To Melt A Ice Covered Heart

Chapter 16: Bell of the ball

As we get dinner and go back home seto looks at me an he said _**" tomorrow night is the ball are you sure your ready for it?" **_I nod and I said **" yea I am ready seto and I can't wait till you see my dress." **then mokie chimes in and he said _**" but what will I do I can't go to the ball with you?" **_

I rub his head and I said **" I will call yugi and you can stay with him and this grandpa is that good with you?" **he smile and nods and he said _**" yea its fine with me." **_I smile as we go home I grab my phone and I call up yugi and I said **" hey yugi can mokie stay at your house when I go to the ball." **

he nods and he said _**" sure it would be fine." **_I nod and I look at my dress and mokie comes in and he said _**" big brother is going to love your dress."**_ I nod and I said **" yea I know its really pretty." **as the ball night come up I get ready I put on my dress and I put my hair up and I put on the necklace that mokie gave me and he comes in and he said _**" rosie you look great." **_

I blush and I nod and as seto gets dressed in a black tux with a blue undershirt and a white rose in the pocket. he walks down and mokie comes out of my room and he gets his things as I put my high heels on and I said **" mom and dad if you could see me now." **I grab my bag and then seto looks a mokuba and he said _**" where is rosie we are going to be late if we don't hurry up." **_

he smiles and he said _**" she will be down any minuet now." **_I open my door and I start to walk down the stairs and seto looks at me and he said _**" wow rosie you look simply beautiful." **_I blush and I said **" I know so are we ready to go." **

he nods as we drop off mokuba at yugi's then we go to the ball he helps me out and I look around and I said **" are you sure I will fit in?" **he takes my hand and he said _**" yes I am sure don't worry you look great." **_I smile as I take his hand and we walk in I look around and I said **" wow there are a lot of people here." **he nods as few of seto work people he goes over and talks to them and I am left alone and I look around and I said **" well so much for the ball." **

I walk around as my heels hit the marble floor and I get some punch and I sit down at a table and then a guy come up and he said _**" hi there my name thor would you like to dance?" **_I nod and put my drink down and I take his hand and I start to dance with him and seto looks over and he said _**" she is here with me who is she dancing with?" **_

he walks over and he taps thor shoulder and he said _**" she is with me so back off."**_ he looks at seto and he said _**" well I am dancing with her so back off." **_seto looks at me and I turn my head and then seto looks at me and he said _**" she need to dance with me and not him." **_

as I dance with thor I look back at seto and he is sitting down with his hands on his arms and I let go of thor and I said **" thor thanks for the dance but I am here with seto and I need to get back to him."** as I walk over to seto and I said **" are we here to dance or to sit." **

he looks up and he said _**" well what about thor is he your new date?**_" I giggle and I said **" no he is not you are." **he looks up and smiles and he said _**" would you like to dance." **_he holds out his hand and I said **" I would love dance with you." **

I take his hand as we go into the center of the dance floor and we start to dance and every one looks at us and I said **" everyone's watching us seto."** then seto looks at me and he said _**" Don't worry about them. It's just you and me right now so don't worry about them." **_I smile as we dance and he said _**" wow your really good." **_

I hide a blush and I said **" really thanks seto." **as we get done with our dance everyone claps and I smile and I bow as we get something to eat I sit down and seto looks at me and he said _**" you did really good rosie." **_I smile and eat my food then thor comes up and he said _**" so do you want to dance again?" **_

I look at him and I said **" no thanks I am taking a break for a little bit so I will dance later." **he grabs my hand and he said _**" come on lets dance now."**_ and I said **" no I am not going." **then seto turns to him and he said _**" she might be the bell of the ball she is with me so back off." **_I blush when he said that and I said _" yea I am with seto." _

he back off and I see the balcony and I said **" I bet the stars are pretty tonight."** he nod as takes my hand and we walk out and I look and I said **" wow a shooting star lets make a wish." **seto nod and he said _**" yea lets." **_I close my eyes and I said **"* I wish that seto and me will be together for ever."*** then seto closes his eyes and he said _**"* I wish that me and rosie will be together forever."* **_

Then seto looks at me and he said _**" me to ready to go back to the dance." **_I nod and I said **" sure lets go." **we walk in and I said **" one more dance before we go for the night."** he nods and he said _**" sure lets go." **_we get one more dance in but before we go they shoot off fire works and I said **" wow this is the best night ever." **seto kisses me and he said _**" yea it really is the best night ever." **_

as I kiss him back and the fireworks end and I said **" ready to go home." **he nods as we get ready to go back home and I go up to my room to change and I sit on my bed and I said **" I am in love with seto."** as I get into bed as seto gets into bed and he said _**" I am in love with rosie." **_as we both fall asleep


	17. Chapter 17: Film It

YuGiOh: To Melt A Ice Covered Heart

Chapter 17: Movie Time

As morning comes I wake up and get up and take a shower and come out and I start to dry off and I get dressed in some shorts and a cute top that has horses all over and mokie comes in my room and he said _**" hey rosie do you think we can go to the movies tonight please?" **_

I nod and I said **" yes we can what one do you want to see?" **as I pull up the list on my computer and he looks at them and he said **" oh how about how to train your dragon it looks cute and funny." **

I nod and get the tickets and then I said **" maybe seto want to go as well?"** he nods as we walk out of my room and we see seto and I said **" seto want to go to the movies with us tonight?" **he looks at me and he said _**" sorry I wish I could but I have some work I have to catch up on but you go." **_

I nod as we walk to the car and I said **" so mokie you want to get some popcorn at movies?"** he nods and he said _**" can I get some candy as well." I nod and I said **_**" yes but I don't want you to get a tummy ache ok." **

he nods as we get to the movies we see yugi and I said **" hey yugi what are you up to." **he turns around and he said _**" well we are going to see a movie but we don't know what one yet."**_ I giggle and I said **" we are going to see how to train your dragon what are you going to see." **he looks at the movies and he said _**" I think we are going to see Harry potter." **_

mokuba look at me and he said _**" can we go see that please rosie?" **_I shake my head and I said **" sorry kiddo that is a little to scary but if you like this movie I might get you a toy from it." **

yugi nods and we walk into the movies and we get our food and go to the movie as we watch it mokuba looks at me and he said _**" this is a good movie."**_ I smile and eat some popcorn and I said **" yea it really good." **

as the movie gets to the end and mokie looks at me and he said _**" I want to get the gray dragon toy."**_ I smile as we go to the toy store and he picks out the dragon and he looks at me and he said _**" is cute don't you think."**_ I giggle and I said **" yes lets go home." **he nods as we get into the car and we drive home as we get home seto is getting something to eat and he said _**" how was the movie." **_

and I said **" it was really great." **mokie looks at his toy and he makes it fly and I giggle and I said **" yea he really liked it." **as dinner times comes around we eat dinner and then mokie looks at me and he said _**" rosie can I see your horses one day?" **_

I nod and I said **" yep you will one day I am sure of it." **he smiles and eats as we get done and seto looks at me and he said _**" thanks for taking mokuba out tonight." **_I smile and I said **" any time seto."** as night starts to fall mokie comes up to me and he said _**" hey rosie can we play a game before bed?" **_I nod and I said **" yes we sure can." **as we play games for a while he yawns and I said **" ok time for bed." **

he nods and gets into bed and he I said **" did you have fun today mokie?"** he nods and he said _**" yes I really did."**_ as I tuck him in and I said **" good night moike." **as I walk out of the room and seto looks at me and he said **_" you sure know how to make him happy."_** I smile and I said **" yea I know and I am glad that I can make him happy and you to." **as I go to my room and get ready for bed


End file.
